Betrayal
by mang0barbie
Summary: Jana Marshall. Quickwitted. Smart. Beautiful. The love of his life. But then she left. Left them all... and betryayed them in the worst way possible.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal : Part One

Harry Potter & Co. Not mine. Duh.

So to start this out: Jana Marshall is in her 6th year of Hogwarts. She meets Ginny Weasly, who at this time is going out with Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione aren't together yet… and tons more is about to happen.

--------

Head bowed, she made her way down the uncommon hallways of the large stone building. Her black hair draped in curls down her back, her brown eyes wandering the cold stone floor.

Finally arriving at the portrait hole, she breathed a sigh of relief, happy that she finally found her way back.

She carefully crept into the common room and snuck up the staircase. Creaking her door open just wide enough for her to slip through, she tip-toed to her bed, laid down and pulled the covers up over her head.

Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out a small red leather bound book. Opening to the first page, she used the moonlight to write, her quill scratching softly against the parchment.

Finishing her entry she ended with a flourish: _Love, Jana C. Marshall_

--------

The sun was showing through the windows as Jana made her way down to the common room, her silky hair piled atop her head into a loose bun. It bobbed up and down as she walked towards a seat near the end of the Gryffindor table. Looking around, she settled on a seat next to a small red haired girl, and sat down quietly.

"Hello." The girl said.

Jana nodded at her silently.

"My name's Ginny. What about you?"

Jana looked up at the girl. She was pretty in sort of a plain way, her golden red hair placed in two braids on the side of her head, her green eyes twinkling.

"Jana."

Ginny nodded and turned back to her food.

Five minutes later, she started again.

"I'm a fifth year, what about you?"

Jana smiled at her. "I'm a sixth year."

"Really?" Ginny squealed. "My boyfriend's a sixth year."

Jana laughed. "Really? Who is he?"

Ginny sighed happily. "Harry Potter."

--------

"Stupid books." Jana muttered angrily. "How annoying." She was balancing a pile of books atop her arms, and they were falling. She ran towards her classroom, hoping that she could make it before they --

"Crap." She said, saving herself from uttering a word of profanity.

"Do you need some help?" A voice asked behind her.

She swiveled quickly and found herself looking into kind green eyes.

"Uh… sure?" She said, and then clamped her mouth shut for fear of saying something stupid. But then again, she supposed it was too late.

The boy smiled and reached down to help her pick up her books.

The bell rang.

"Well, I guess we should go in." He gestured towards the classroom.

Jana barely managed a nod.

"Okay." He said, and walked into the room.

It was all she could do to follow.

--------

"Harry Potter?" Jana jerked her head up from her daydream at that name. That was the name of Ginny's boyfriend!

She turned her head around to look for a Harry Potter, when the green eyed boy that had helped her in the hallway stood up and went to the teacher's desk.

Jana felt her face pale.

He just HAD to be Harry Potter, didn't he? The one guy that had been nice enough to her during her first week at this school was taken by her first girl friend at the school.

The boy she had come so close to falling for, even though she knew absolutely nothing about him.

As far as she was concerned, Harry Potter was just the nice black hair, green eyed boy that didn't care whether she was the "new girl" or not.

"Jana Marshall?" The voice asked. Jana sat up with a start. She looked towards the desk where the teacher was looking at her expectantly and realized that she was supposed to go talk to her.

She stood silently and made her way through the tangle of desks to the front of the room.

"Miss Marshall?" The teacher asked her. Her sharp features in combination with the tight bun made her look especially vicious. Her lips were pursed and her eyes bored into Jana.

"Yes?" Jana said.

"I understand this is your first year at Hogwarts." Jana nodded at this statement.

"I also understand that you took several of our courses at another school." Jana nodded again.

"So you should already know the basics of transfiguration, charms, potions…" Jana nodded yet again.

"Good. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the transfiguration teacher." It seemed like all Jana could do was nod.

"I have already asked Mr. Potter, and he agreed that if you had any problem with this subject to help you." Jana felt her heart soar, but quickly squelched the feeling.

She nodded.

"Good. You may go back to your seat."

Jana turned and sank back into the wooden chair. Someone walked over to where she was and perched atop the chair next to hers.

Jana looked up curiously. A girl with long bushy brown hair and brown eyes was studying her.

"Hello. My name's Hermione." The girl informed Jana.

"Jana." She replied.

"Yes, I know." Hermione said. "I heard Professor McGonnagal call you up."

Jana nodded- yet again.

"Why are you in this class?" Hermione asked curiously. "I mean, the rest of us have taken this class since our first year- but I haven't ever seen you around."

"Well, I-" But Jana was cut off.

"Hermione, give her a rest already." A boy called from the other side of the room. He stood up and walked over to Jana, knelt beside her and whispered into her ear, "She gets jealous when anyone seems smarter than she is."

"Ronald! I heard that!" Hermione glared.

The red haired boy's ears turned the shade of his hair as he whined, "Hermione! Don't call me that! It's RON!"

Jana laughed. "Don't worry Hermione; I'm really bad at transfiguration. I'm just in this class because I've taken it for just as long as you have- just in a different place."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Well if you ever need help-"

"She'll come to me." Jana looked up. Harry Potter was standing in front of her desk, looking at Hermione. "McGonagall's already asked me."

Hermione sniffed.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "She's jealous."

Harry laughed.

"Yes, I know."

This earned them both a sharp glare and a sniff of the nose from Hermione.

Jana burst into giggles.

--------

After that, her days fell into a happier pattern.

She had made friends with many people, but hung around Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny most often. She even sat with them at meals.

"So then I said, 'Parvati! That's ridiculous! EVERYONE knows that he DYED his hair. Dyed hair is NOT sexy." Ginny explained to Hermione.

"Oh, I know." She replied.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "Girls."

Harry nodded.

Jana glared at them. "Hey! I'm a girl…" She glanced at Ginny and Hermione. "And _I'm_ not giggling and gossiping…"

"…Yet." Hermione said, turning from her conversation with Ginny.

"What?" Jana asked.

"From what I heard from McGonnagal, your old school records said that you were a total _Gossip Master_. Everyone looked up to you because of that and you got in trouble a lot because you spread rumors about people." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Jana laughed. "Okay, you caught me."

Ginny giggled. "Just wait until you hear about MIKE."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes simultaneously. Twice.

--------

Kay so that's the first part!

Good? Bad? So-So?

Reviews & constructive criticism please!

Also- if you're going to review and ask about Jana's background, please don't because I'll explain more in later chapters/parts, yeah.

Hope you liked!

Judy


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal : Part Two

Harry Potter & Co. Not mine. Duh.

Part Two!

* * *

_Recap:_

After that, her days fell into a happier pattern.

She had made friends with many people, but hung around Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny most often. She even sat with them at meals.

"So then I said, 'Parvati! That's ridiculous! EVERYONE knows that he DYED his hair. Dyed hair is NOT sexy." Ginny explained to Hermione.

"Oh, I know." She replied.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "Girls."

Harry nodded.

Jana glared at them. "Hey! I'm a girl…" She glanced at Ginny and Hermione. "And _I'm_ not giggling and gossiping…"

"…Yet." Hermione said, turning from her conversation with Ginny.

"What?" Jana asked.

"From what I heard from McGonnagal, your old school records said that you were a total _Gossip Master_. Everyone looked up to you because of that and you got in trouble a lot because you spread rumors about people." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Jana laughed. "Okay, you caught me."

Ginny giggled. "Just wait until you hear about MIKE."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes simultaneously. Twice.

* * *

Jana woke up on Saturday to a cold chill circulating the room she shared with Hermione, Parvati and Lavender. 

Looking to the left of her bed, Jana found the window open.

Groaning, she pulled herself out of the warm covers and padded her way over to the window.

Just as she was about to shut it a sound came from outside the window.

It sounded like someone was being hit by a really really big object.

Curiosity aroused, she peered out of the window and found two boys on a large field that resembled a soccer or football field.

She realized it was a Quidditch field and laughed out loud.

One of the things she had missed the most from her other wizard school was Quidditch.

Taking a closer look, she realized that one of the boys had bright red hair while the other had black hair.

They were wrestling a small black ball that seemed to be moving. A bludger.

Laughing again, she stuck her head out of the window and yelled "Harry! Ron!"

They looked up at her and grinned.

"Jana! Come down!"

Jana nodded and turned back to the room after shutting the window.

She pulled on her black robes and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Jana! Good, you woke up." Hermione called from the couch in front of the fire.

"Hey Hermione. I was just about to find Harry and Ron." Jana explained.

Hermione nodded. "I'll come with you, it's not like I have anything better to do."

Jana laughed. "Okay."

The two girls walked through their portrait hole and made their way down to the great hall to grab some breakfast, remembering to put some food in some napkins for Harry and Ron.

* * *

Unknown to Jana and Hermione, a pair of icy blue eyes were watching their every move. 

"Dr-"

"Shut up." The owner of the eyes said sharply to the person beside him.

* * *

"Harry! Ron!" Jana yelled as she and Hermione ran to the boys. 

"Hey!" Harry said.

"Oh look! Food!" Ron exclaimed.

Laughing, Jana handed him her napkin.

"You guys play Quidditch?" Jana asked excitedly.

"Yeah, do you?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

Jana laughed. "I was more of a watcher than a player, but it was something that I really liked at my other school."

Swallowing a lump about the size of an apple, Harry said, "You should try."

Jana raised an eyebrow. "Here? Now?"

Harry nodded.

"I don't have a broom."

He silently handed her his broom.

Jana suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. "Ehhh... are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah. Come on. It'll be fun." Ron said.

Jana's mouth felt dry. "For you when I fall." She muttered.

Hermione giggled. "You won't fall, silly. You'll be fine." She assured.

Jana smiled, and mounted the broom.

She kicked off of the dirt ground and felt herself soaring, 10 feet, 20 feet... above the three small figures standing and gazing up into the sky at her.

She felt the elation of flying, the unfamiliar swooping sensation in her stomach.

Grinning, she tilted the head of the broom forward until she landed safely on the ground.

"See? Was that so bad?" Hermione teased her.

Jana laughed.

Ron had a look of admiration in his eyes. "You should try out for the Quidditch team! We need some players now that people have left!"

Harry agreed.

Jana shrugged. "I dunno. I don't really think so. I'll be much more content just in the stands cheering you guys on."

Hermione grinned. "And this way, I won't be all alone!"

* * *

The weekend came and went, and soon the students found themselves loaded down with books as they ambled around the school to their classes. 

Jana was becoming more and more familiar with the building and was more comfortable now that she knew her way around and that she knew more students in her classes.

"Now that we have finished reviewing in notes what you all should have learned these last five years, we will review in practice the charms that you should have learned." Professor Flitwick said excitedly to his Monday morning class.

Jana groaned. She could feel a headache coming on; charms had been easy enough at her old school but it seemed so much more advanced now.

"Now everyone, we will start with a simple Wingardium Leviosa spell and work our way up to the more complicated--"

Jana zoned him out and laid her head on her desk, doodling little designs onto her piece of parchment.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

And part two! 

Good? Bad? So-so?

Review please!

This part wasn't really that important, but I'm kind of stumped about how to bring the basic plot of the story forward. So for now... just a chapter filled with... well... nothing. :)

Thanks for reading!

-Judy


End file.
